Fill Me With Your Madness
by XxxXharuno
Summary: PAIRING S : Stenny Stan/Kenny beginning , Stylenny Stan/Kyle/Kenny . Sorry about the summery sucks i know but the fanfic with cover for it i promise


_**PAIRING(S): Stenny (Stan/Kenny) [beginning], Stylenny (Stan/Kyle/Kenny)**_  
_**WARNINGS: Heavy sexual content, heavy/offensive language, threesome yaoi-ness (boy x boy)**_  
_**DECLAIMER: I do not owen anything but my sick perverted mind, South Park and the characters belong to Matt & Tray**_

* * *

Today is just another boring day, the redhead thought with a sigh. He opened his locker and dropped his textbooks inside before reaching up to the top shelf for the thick paperback book he brought with him to read during study hall, Cujo by Stephen King.

He hated to admit it but nothing ever changed in the dull, dull mountain town of South Park. Sure, occasionally weird things still happened - just last month a horde of zombies appeared and him and his three friends, being the ones with the highest zombie-kill rate on the PS3 game, Dead Nation in the town, had to kill every single one of them - but it wasn't enough to sate the boredom. Everything was mundane, waking up, going to school, keeping his love for his two best friends a secret around them, going home, eating while discussing the upcoming graduation with his parents, going to sleep, then repeating the process the next day. Something needed to change or Kyle was going to go crazy.

Upon hearing muffled voices in the maintenance closet he was passing, Kyle stopped. Normally if he heard voices in the closet he'd keep walking, knowing that it probably just a janitor or maintenance man, but these were voices he recognized. The voices of his two best friends in the whole world, Stan Marsh and Kenny McCormick. Knowing that, Kyle looked around to be sure no one else was around before slipping into the lit up closet and hiding behind stacked boxes of light bulbs.

Now he could hear their voices clearly, though he could honestly say that he didn't want to.

"Kenny," Stan moaned, "oh God, yes…!"

The blonde moaned low, his moan muffled by something in his mouth.

Kyle dared a glance around to boxes to look at his friends and turned bright red. Kenny had taken all of Stan's cock into his mouth to suck him off; the noirette had his head thrown back against the wall and his hands tangled into Kenny's blonde hair. Both were completely naked, Kyle could see the blonde teen's own cock as he made slow, deliberate strokes with his hand along its length. Kyle's pants suddenly became tight as his own member hardened at the sight.

Stan moaned again but pulled Kenny's head away. "I want to fuck you."

The blonde smirked and repositioned himself so that he was on his hands and knees. He glanced back at Stan playfully. "It's all yours, football star," he said slowly as he rubbed his ass against the noirette's member when he sank to his knees.

Stan grabbed onto Kenny's hips and took only a moment to position himself before roughly entered the teen beneath him. Kenny ground his teeth and gripped onto his discarded orange parka when Stan began to thrust deep inside of him. He allowed a loud moan to slip past his teeth as his back arched forward and he threw his head back. It always felt so good to have Stan's cock inside of him; he always loved every second of it. Once the pain past, the warm friction caused by the noirette's thrusting sent lust coursing through his veins. Today was different though, lust was accompanied by adrenaline as the thought of being caught fucking in the maintenance closet flew into his mind.

Still hiding behind the stacked boxes, Kyle began to rub himself through his blue jeans. It felt so wrong to watch the two teens he'd fallen for fuck each other, but he'd never been more aroused in his life! All he wanted to do was join in with them, to feel Kenny's cock slide into his ass and to feel the lips of the blonde and the noirette fighting for dominance with both his mouth and his cock.

Quietly, Kyle unzipped his jeans and reached into his boxers to stroke himself. His eyelids slipped half-closed as lust began running through him. He picked up his pace as he saw Stan and Kenny nearing the edge, getting ever closer to coming. He wanted to see it. The look on their faces as they came and relief washed over them with the end of sex. He just knew it would throw him over the edge too.

Unbidden, a loud groan slipped past Kyle's lips. His face got brighter when Stan and Kenny stopped, having heard the groan themselves. Both the blonde and noirette looked over at the redhead's hiding spot behind the boxes in time to see Kyle's head retreating back to hide with the rest of his body.

Shit! They saw me! Kyle thought with one hand clamped over his mouth.

"Kyle?" Said redhead looked up at the naked, sweat-covered form of Stan looked down at where he was sitting with one hand still down his pants and the other covering his mouth. Oh, this did not look good at all. Stan noted his best friend's position and smirked. "Enjoying the show, were you?"

Kyle quickly pulled his hand out of his pants and stood up. "Are you two insane?! You could get caught in here!"

"That's what makes it so much fun," Kenny said with a smirk ringing seductively in his voice, catching the redhead's attention. The blonde was lounged on his side, his fist holding his head up off of the ground and one leg bent upward so that his legs were partially spread. "Sex and adrenaline go so well together."

"Kenny's right," Stan said, still smirking. He turned his gaze from his lover back to Kyle. He grabbed onto the zipper of Kyle's red-orange jacket and opened it to show the Breaking Benjamin t-shirt beneath. "Besides, it looked like you were enjoying both too."

Kyle bit his bottom lips softly, not fighting the noirette slowly undressing him. "It's still a risk you shouldn't be taking. You could be expelled."

"Hey Kenny, I need some help with his pants." Stan had completely ignored his best friend's statement.

Kenny's smirk turned wild. "Gladly." He crawled over to the two and pulled down Kyle's jeans, then grabbed onto his boxers with his teeth to pull them down to join his pants. "Oh my," he wrapped his fingers around Kyle's now exposed cock, "Stan it seems the star student has become rather naughty," he said in an almost mocking tone.

Stan's smirked suddenly mirrored Kenny's. "Well, naughty boys must be punished."

Kyle's eyes widened as Stan's lips suddenly crushed into his and his tongue forced its way down his throat. Was this really happening? Stan was…kissing him? He moaned loudly into the kiss as Kenny's hand began moving back and forth along his shaft and his tongue teased his tip. Stan pinched one of Kyle's nipples and moaned himself as Kenny's other hand began pumping his cock.

The redhead couldn't believe this was really happening! After all the nights he had dreamed about Stan and Kenny pleasuring him and then waking up to find he'd come in his sleep to thoughts that he'd convinced himself would never happen… He just…couldn't believe he was really having this happen to him. It was a fucking dream come true! (No pun intended.)

Finally, Stan parted from Kyle's lips and glanced down at Kenny. "Ken," the blonde stopped what he was doing and looked up at Stan like an obedient slave, "I want you to fuck Kyle."

A wide smiled crossed Kenny's face. "Gladly!" He grabbed onto the redhead's waist and pulled him down as he sat back on his butt. "This might hurt a bit," he warned just before he forced himself inside of Kyle's tight ass, earning a scream that was instantly cut off by Stan's lips and tongue once again. Kenny waited until Stan released Kyle's lips from his own before grabbing onto his friend's wrists and making him wrap his arms back around his neck.

When Kenny finally began to thrust, it was deep and it was demanding. Kyle's arms tightened and he grabbed onto Kenny's hair, a passionate cry ripped from his throat. It hurt worse than he thought it would, but it hurt so good that he didn't care about the pain or about the blood he knew was coming from his ass. Stan, stroking himself at the sight of Kenny fucking his best friend, got down on his knees and bent over to take Kyle's hard cock into his mouth. He loved that with each thrust, it sent Kyle's member deep into his throat. He began stroking faster.

"I…I'm gonna come," Kyle moaned.

"Oh fuck," Kenny groaned. "I hate to say it, but so am I…!"

Stan released Kyle's cock from his mouth in time for the redhead to cry out and spurt his load onto his face. He smirked and began to lap up Kyle's come from his cock as Kenny buried himself into Kyle's ass as far as he could and released his seed with a loud moan.

Panting, Kenny pulled out of Kyle and sank back against the wall. "Damn…that…that was amazing," he chuckled.

Kyle, now on his knees, suddenly had Stan's cock rubbing against his cheek. "Wha…?" He was still in a daze from the release, but got the hint and began sucking Stan's tip with his hand traveling along the noirette's shaft as Kenny had done to him.

Stan moaned loudly and grabbed a fistful of Kyle's red locks so he could force his cock deeper into his best friend's mouth. "Devour me," he demanded through another moan.

Kyle's eyes widened with the sudden thrust forward but again he didn't fight it. His hands rested against Stan's thighs and his head bobbed back and forth with his tongue grazing his best friend as he went. The noirette's head fell back with his mouth hanging open. Moan after moan erupted from him with each bob of Kyle's head, his hand loosened in Kyle's hair as he got closer to coming.

"I'm close," Stan groaned.

Kyle drew his head back and had the tip of his tongue circle Stan's tip teasingly for a few moments before he continued deep throating him. Stan's grip tightened again and held Kyle there with his cock down the redhead's throat as he spilled his load into Kyle's mouth and throat. When he was sure there was no more left, Stan released his friend.

"Swallow it," Stan panted when he noticed the redhead shudder at the taste.

Obediently, Kyle swallowed the come in his mouth. It hadn't tasted so bad, there had been so much of it that he wasn't sure if he could swallow it.

Kenny wrapped his arms around Kyle's waist and pulled him back over to join him against the wall. "That was fun."

Stan smiled and sat down on Kyle's other side. He wrapped his arms around the redhead's shoulders. "It was. I think you should join us more often Kyle." He kissed his temple and then rested his head against Kyle's.

"Agreed." Kenny kissed Kyle's other temple then rested his head on his friend's shoulder.

Kyle smiled warmly. "I think I will." He relaxed in the other teens' arms and let his eyes close.

Today was definitely not mundane.

* * *

_**sorry if it was bad it was the first fanfic i ever actually wrote. Please review and till me if any things wrong with it. Hope you liked it**_


End file.
